Now I Lay Me Down
by Kohan
Summary: Usagi will be herself, no matter what transpires. Always and forever, their Queen, and they will follow her anywhere. Ch 2 up!
1. Chapter 1: Broken

Now I Lay Me Down  
By: Kohan  
Rated: PG-13  
[]

Chapter 1: Broken

Disclaimer: BSSM and all its corresponding characters and elements belong to Naoko Takeuchi. MS Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise. This story belongs to me.

Chapter Summary: In which Usagi feels true heartbreak, and not all is lost.

A/N: This is a rewrite of the first chapter, for those of you on ff.net. For everyone else, hello! If you've already read chapter one, please read this version. It's quite a bit different. Wouldn't want you to get confused in the future! Review for cookies!

***

The merciless rain pattered down angrily on dark, upturned umbrellas that day in late spring. It is said that spring is the lovliest of times in Japan, but had the weather been sunny or rainy or gray it wouldn't have mattered; not on this day. The rain would still have fallen on the hearts of those who had known Chiba Mamoru. It would have drawn a shield over their eyes and senses, and all they would have seen or thought would be gray, had the weather been different. It seemed, however, that the weather was also mourning the loss of Mamoru, and the clouds hung low over the tops of the mountains. The rain streamed down and down onto the small, lonely graveyard, leaving nothing but wasted memories and sunken faces in its wake.

"Let us not mourn for the dead, for they have passed on to a better place. Let us then rejoice in life and the time our loved ones have spent with us on this earth." There was a pause in the low, quiet speech of the Catholic Priest as he gazed across the faces of those gathered, and then, "This concludes the burial of Chiba Mamoru. There is but one task left," he let his eyes travel to the foreboding open grave, and then to the casket, safe and dry under a canopy of blue plastic. "Who will carry out the task of closing the casket?"

Slowly and quietly, eighteen year old Tsukino Usagi made her way to the open casket where her true love lay motionless and lifeless. She carried no umbrella, and the rain stained her hair a dark gold color. Drops mixed with the salty tears upon her face and traveled down to drip off her chin and into oblivion. "I'll--I'll close it." Usagi said softly, and the small group that had gathered watched with clouded eyes as her wet, pale hands closed around the lip of the casket's cover. "Goodbye, Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered, and she closed her eyes as she pulled heavily downward. 

The casket shut with a terrible finality, and Usagi stepped away, one hand closed around her necklace, the other hanging uselessly at her side. She stared at the polished mohogony of the casket for a long while before finally turning at the touch of a soft hand at her shoulder. Yes, it was the end...the strange, Western ceremony was over and Mamoru was gone forever. Usagi looked up into the deep purple eyes of Hino Rei and tried a smile, but it broke before it had even become apparent that she had tried. Usagi dissolved into sobs and buried her wet face in the crook of Rei's shoulder, and the taller girl held and rocked her like a soft, comforting cloud. When Usagi's tears had finally abated, Rei led her once again into the rain and away from the gravesite.

"You're coming home with me, ne? Let's say goodbye to Okaa-san first." Rei said, lowering her head to speak softly at Usagi, who nodded and sniffled in the cool air. Her clothes hung damply on her thin frame and she kept her eyes to the ground as they walked silently amid ancient gravestones. 

"Usagi-chan..." A soft, familiar voice said, and Usagi looked up, her vision clearing as her mother came into focus, "You'll call tomorrow, won't you?" 

Usagi nodded, but said nothing. She looked away as her mother's sad gaze roamed her face. "I'll make sure she eats, Okaa-san." Rei said, inclining her head and squeezing Usagi slightly. Usagi's mother nodded a grateful thank you and ducked into the taxi that had been summoned for her. Usagi sniffed again, and the familiar movement of step-step-step returned, safe in Rei's embrace.

"Ready to go, Odango-chan, Rei-chan?" The low, somewhat masculine voice of Haruka said as the trio approached. Usagi didn't reply, but Rei gave a nod and made eye contact with each of her friends. All were gathered in a small cluster of dark umbrellas, soft whispers emanating from the group. 

"Ja na, Minna-san." Rei said, and Usagi felt herself moving forward once more, lowering herself into a car, the familiar scent of Haruka's perfume, motion as the car moved forward, bumps in the road that jolted deep into the recesses of her mind, Rei's constant contact. Usagi quickly fell into the routine of the car, which was short lived. Haruka still drove fast, and Rei's house was still as close to the cemetery as it had ever been. These things Usagi remembered only after they presented themselves to her, and even then, she forgot them quickly and returned to the memory of Mamoru.

She'd memorized his face. Every laugh line, every soft curve. The feel of his skin, the brush of his eyelashes, the swish of his hair. It was all engraved into her memory, and it was there that Mamoru now resided. She could picture him perfectly, so much that she wanted to speak aloud to him. She had tried that already, just after the accident. She already knew that there was no reply. She already knew that Mamoru was gone.

They entered the house, cold and silent now that it was just Rei that lived there. Usagi remembered that, too, but kept this memory a little closer for a little longer. She wasn't the only one alone...Rei was empty too. She had to remember that always.

The loud swish of Rei's umbrella closing jolted Usagi back to the foyer of Rei's small house by the temple, and she quickly removed her shoes and outer coat, which was dripping with water. "You need a warm bath," Rei said, touching Usagi's hand. Usagi saw Rei's recoil deep in the fire senshi's eyes. She didn't blame her. Usagi knew her hands were like ice. "I'll fix a bed in my room for you." 

Usagi nodded again. She wanted to say thank you, but didn't trust her voice. So instead of replying after silence, Usagi made her way into the wash room, where she bathed and lent herself to the warm waters of the bath tub. She wished she could soak away the bad feelings, the terrible reality of Mamoru's death...but she couldn't. Images came to her--imaginary, she knew--images of Mamoru's death. Had he been speeding? Was the road lonely and wet, or was it crowded, the skies overhead blue? A hot tear streaked its way across her face and fell into the clear water of the bath. One question, most of all, nudged at Usagi's mind. 

How was she to live without her Mamo-chan?

***

The days after Mamoru's death faded into weeks as spring faded into summer. Usagi's once ostentatious self became nothing more than a ghost that had been replaced with a quiet, sullen girl who seemed faded from reality. Usagi came under constant surveillance of her many friends, and though they watched her closely, they were unable to do anything to ease her pain. They watched as she began to waste away, and soon it was impossible to keep quiet.

"She's like a walking wraith." Makoto commented one day as she shielded her eyes from the early summer's sun. Nods arose from around the small group of girls, and one by one, each head turned to look in the direction of the object of the topic at hand. Under normal circumstances, Usagi would have looked peaceful and contemplative as she swept the shrine's steps in her blue and white work kimono, but the girls knew better than to think as much. She didn't hum, she didn't sing, the broom's stroke had no uppity rhythm that suited her usual demeanor. It was all empty, as it had been for weeks. 

"She's still eating?" Ami asked, glancing at Rei quickly and then turning back to watch Usagi. Rei nodded slowly,

"Yes, but not like she used to. It's like she doesn't like the taste of food anymore. I have to supervise during meals to make sure she eats it all, and she never asks for more."

"We need to do something." Minako said, looking away from the golden-haired girl and turning to the others, "This has been going on too long. It's unhealthy!"

"I've tried everything. I even slapped her once--" Rei blushed darkly for a moment, looking angry with herself, "--but all she did was ask me if I thought Mamoru was thinking of her when he died."

Makoto sighed and leaned back on the bench, "Maybe we can get her to come around tonight." She closed her eyes. Softly, from beside her, Rei replied,

"I hope so."

***

"And then Ami s--said, 'Well, don't wo--worry about it, I'm sure it'll wash off if you try hard enough.'" Minako finished, falling into pearls of laughter, taking Makoto with her. Ami reddened slightly, and Rei frowned.

"What's so funny about that?" She said finally, and Minako stopped, looking abashed. "It was hair, Rei-chan. Seito-kun was growing a beard."

Rei laughed weakly and looked over at Usagi, who had taken little part in the conversation. The princess had risen during Minako's retelling of the humorous event, and she was now standing by an open window, looking out into the cloudless night's sky. "What are you doing, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked, her question driving the other girls to silence. Usagi didn't look over, but surprised them all by answering,

"Thinking." She said quietly, and Rei sat up a little,

"What are you thinking about?"

"I wonder where Mamoru is now..." Usagi said unceremoniously. Rei glanced at the others before getting up and walking slowly to Usagi's side,

"What do you mean, Usagi-chan? What do you mean, where is he now?"

"I mean...he has to have been reborn, right? Doesn't he? I want to see him."

"Oh, Usagi...he would be so young!" Ami said, standing as well, "Even if we found him, he wouldn't know us!"

"How do you know Ami-chan?" Usagi said, passion enveloping her voice. "We've never been reborn at different times before, none of us but Hotaru, and look at how quickly she grows!"

"Usagi," Ami said quietly, "Hotaru's been reborn almost ten times--she's adept--"

"I don't care!" Usagi said, her voice rising. Unshed tears sparkled in her eyes, "I want to see him! I don't care if he's two weeks, two years or two hundred years old!" 

If a stare could speak, the one Usagi gave to the inner senshi that night was screaming. Minako backed up a pace, Ami looked down, and Makoto looked embarrassed. Rei felt herself shrink away from Usagi's side as she molded herself into a chair. Usagi was the only one left standing, and she stood bravely, her tears still sparkling in her eyes but not one spilling on her cheeks. 

"We...we..." Minako started, but trailed off, looking lost. Ami looked up, tears glistening in her own eyes. She strode forward and grasped Usagi's hands in her own. 

"We will help you find him, Usagi. Whatever it takes."

"Ami's right," Makoto said, and Minako nodded. 

"How?" Rei said, her surprise at Usagi's sudden passion fading as the dull ebb of promised failure hit her. Mamoru could be anywhere, most likely in America, where he had died. 

"I'm calling Setsuna now," Ami said, her ear to the telephone, "she'll help us."

"Setsuna's at the Gates," Rei said miserably, but Ami just shrugged,

"Then we'll get Michiru or Haruka or Hotaru. It'll be o--hello? Did I wake you? Yes...well, we're over here at Rei's and Usagi's just been wondering about Mam--" Ami paused, "Well...yes, actually. Could you? Thank you so much..." Ami covered the phone and looked at the group, "Hotaru says she's going to get Setsuna on the communicator."

A smile broke Usagi's face for the first time in weeks, but she remained silent, watching Ami with an unwavering gaze. Ami's eyes glistened in the dim light of the room, and she quickly turned back to the throne.

"Yes, I'm here. Oh, thank--yes. Of course, and Michiru and Haruka too...oh, that's right...Canada. Okay, see you in awhile. Thank you, Hotaru." Ami hung up and looked up with a smile. "Hotaru and Setsuna are coming. Hotaru said that Setsuna can find Mamoru."

Usagi flopped down in a chair easily, a smile still painted on her face. "Thank you, Minna-san."

***

Sailor Pluto hadn't knocked on the door but once before Usagi threw it open, revealing a very tired looking Hotaru and a concerned Sailor Pluto. Usagi didn't let either get a word in edgewise, but started bombarding them with questions almost before they could step in the door.

"Do you know where my Mamo-chan is? Can we go see him?"

"Can we come in?" Hotaru said, her voice sounding slightly put-out. Usagi stepped aside just long enough for them to enter, slammed the door shut, and looked pointedly at Pluto. "Please, tell me you found him, Pluto-san."

"It is very hard, Usagi..." Sailor Pluto said, as she walked to the window. Clearly she was unwilling to make eye contact with any of them, or perhaps she drew strength from the stars. She looked out into the darkness and sighed, "Mamoru hasn't...been reborn yet."

"What....? But he has to have!" Usagi said, "What about...us? Won't he be reborn?"

"Hotaru said that you could find Mamoru," Minako said, looking worried. Hotaru grew slightly rigid at the small accusation, but it was a very minute change from her already awkward state. Usagi looked at Hotaru sadly, and for a moment let her attention drift away. Hotaru was probably as excited as she was at the possibility of finding Mamoru, but for different reasons. It was these reasons that set them apart and left them distant from each other. Hotaru still mourned the passing of Chibi-Usa, who had disappeared before her eyes. Usagi was still hurting from Mamoru. Usagi looked back to Pluto, who finally turned her dark eyes on Usagi's continence.

"I _did_ find Mamoru, Usagi-chan." 

***

"Mamoru isn't born for another 3,000 years?" Usagi said in horror, touching her necklace for support, drawing comfort from it. "A-after the Crystal Millennium?" She grew silent for a moment, "How can that be?"

"After the Golden Millennium," Sailor Pluto said, ignoring Usagi's latter question, probably due to lack of information, "In a time called AC 179."

"AC?" Hotaru leaned forward and inserted herself into the conversation for the first time, "What does that stand for?"

"After Colony." Sailor Pluto replied, "After the Golden Millennium, Earth looked to the stars for all that it wished for and reached out for the colonies. But the colonies caused war and none were united until AC 197...after the age of the Gundams."

"Gundams?" Hotaru pressed again. Usagi wanted to push her aside and ask more questions about Mamoru, but she suddenly realized how selfish she had become, and desisted from that notion. She turned her orbs to Hotaru, whose brow was creased in thought. 

"Giant killing machines controlled by soldiers. Death Rays...the ultimate weapons."

"They sound evil," Hotaru said, her voice hollow. Usagi knew she was recognizing a part of herself that she hated but had to live with.

"They were." Sailor Pluto said and sat down. She looked at Usagi sadly.

"...Can you take me...us to him? There, in the...AC...after Mamo-chan's grown?" Usagi asked, pressing forward, but softly. 

"I can." Sailor Pluto said, nodding deeply. "But..."

"What?"

"Mamoru would have grown up in the colonies...he would have no memories of the Silver Millennium...of you."

"None?" Usagi asked, shocked, "But when we were reborn, we remembered--"

"He may gain some memories again over time...but I think you will have to earn his love _again_."

"What if I can't!?" Usagi said, nearly screaming. Rei shuddered with the thought, but knew in her heart that it was impossible, what Usagi was worried about. Usagi and Mamoru were destiny. She would win him back. 

"You can, Usagi-san." Hotaru said, "I have faith in you." 

Usagi quelled under such a strong sentiment. Hotaru seemed so certain, her statement so final. What if she missed? What if she couldn't do it? Usagi put that thought out of her mind and looked steadfastly at Sailor Pluto. "I will. I will. Take us to Mamo-chan!"

***

A/N: All right, this is going to get some groans. For those of you who have read this before, you already know that this story's going to be Mamoru/Usagi. As much as I think Mamoru is a useless, highly stupid character, I can't see any way around it. Usagi is enamored with him. She makes that clear in the manga and anime. Not to mention, I think I should stick a little with Takeuchi-sama's vision. I perverse it enough already as it is. Other pairings? Perhaps I'll tell next chapter ^_^ Feel free to guess, it won't be hard. Man, I hate all this author's note crap. Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Souls in Darkness

Now I Lay Me Down  
By: Kohan  
Rated: PG-13

Chapter 2: Souls in Darkness

Chapter Summary: She hates being lost in memories, especially when they aren't hers.

A/N: I'm sorry for how long it took to get this up for you. Honestly, I had it done awhile ago, but FF.net was being unhappy at me, and not letting me upload this chapter properly. 

I've made a few changes to the dates set in the previous chapter. Nothing major, but if something doesn't seem right to you in the future chapters, you might want to check back to clear things up.

***

Biting cold dipped into Tomoe Hotaru's senses as she began to regain consciousness. After what had felt like hours of falling into nothing, Hotaru's mind had blackened and she had fallen into a suspended state of being. Now upon waking, she shivered with cold and weakness, struggling to open her eyes into the unknown. 

Gray mist clouded the dark landscape before the fallen girl. As her vision came into focus, Hotaru stood on shaky legs and let her eyes drift over the land before her. She was vaguely aware of motionless, dark shapes in the near vicinity, but her major concern at that time was finding out where she was. It was clear that something had gone wrong with the transportation, but Hotaru was in no state of mind to determine what. Had she been thrust into some type of motionless, timeless limbo? Could she be...dead? She certainly didn't feel dead, and she did, unlike some others, know what death felt like. But what if this was the final deathland?

Hotaru tried to put that thought out of her mind as she moved forward, feeling the air as if it were liquid. Below her was dark, colorless ground, but her bare feet didn't touch it. In fact, not only were her feet bare, but nearly everything else was as well. After a careful looking-over, Hotaru discovered that she was wearing her sailor fuku stripped of all its ornaments. No bows, no tiara, choker or earrings. Her crystal was gone, and she missed its presence desperately. She felt alone and naked, and against her will, a tear slipped from its holding ground and streaked its way down her cheek. Hotaru wiped at it angrily and resumed movement. 

Where was she? Where were the others? The scenery showed little information to be had. She was standing on a grassy hill--she hoped it was grass, there was little color in this world, so she couldn't be sure--and behind her, there was blackness for miles, an unnatural clouding fog that ruined her vision and allowed her to see nothing but blank grayness. Before her was a partially ruined cityscape. Broken skyscrapers dotted the horizon, working factories belched steam that was frozen in space, great clouds that billowed in the air without movement or sound. Soft, cold white particles hit Hotaru's face as she moved forward, and upon closer inspection, she saw that they were snowflakes suspended in time. 

Hotaru felt like weeping wretchedly, but knew that it would do her little good. Again, she spotted the crumpled figures spaced oddly on her rise. She rushed to one, reason finally hitting her full in the face. The figure was unintelligible in its darkness, but it held the vague shape of a teenage girl. Minako or Rei, Hotaru was sure. She reached out to touch it, but her hand slid over the figure like a magnet repelling its same pole. While she stood and walked two or three inches from the ground, these figures were practically buried into the hilltop. Desperately, Hotaru called out,

"Pluto-san! Setsuna-mama!" 

Her voice echoed back to her, dull and queer. The familiar name, used since childhood, slipped from her mouth like butter. Suddenly, her body was wracked with a great sob, and Hotaru crumpled to the ground, unable and unwilling to fight any longer.

"Why are you crying?" A young voice said, so close that Hotaru reeled back, falling awkwardly on her back. "Are you hurt?"

It was a little boy, perhaps only four or five. His face was horridly dirty, but he smiled and his voice was soft. Something in Hotaru's mind chimed, and the pearly white glow of the boy's skin took hold of Hotaru's senses. She was immediatley repelled. A ghost! His anti-life force hit her like a wicked wind and she stood with a gasp and backed away, her own feet tripping her like an enemy. 

"What's the matter?" The little boy said, frowning a little. He took a step forward, and Hotaru leapt back again. Without consciously thinking it, she groped for her glaive in hyperspace, but her fingers came away empty. 

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled, "Stay back!"

"Why? I'm just trying to help," the child's voice said indignantly. He pouted deeply, but remained where he was. Hotaru watched him for a moment, and when he remained motionless, she took a step forward, studying him closely. She circled him slowly, and then she saw it at the base of his neck. A deep, angry wound that had certainly taken his life. 

"What happened to you? How did you die?" She whispered sadly, forgetting her fear for a moment and coming closer. Suddenly, she gasped, a thought like lighting flashing across her mind, "Did you die here? What killed you?!" She looked desperately around, searching for any sign of a dangerous enemy. How could she defend herself if she wasn't able to summon her glaive or use her powers?

The little boy sighed as he sat down, his legs crossed in a butterfly position. "Yes, I died here." He said sadly. "The Gundams attacked a base in Tokyo five years ago, and our house was a block away." He rubbed his legs, and Hotaru saw several small lacerations that dotted the innocent skin. Now that she looked at him properly, Hotaru saw that his face wasn't only dirty, but it was broken with scratches as well. 

"...Gundams..." Hotaru creased her brow. Setsuna hadn't said much about the machines, and Hotaru didn't know what to think. How long had this boy been dead? Setsuna had said that the age of the Gundams had passed...what if she'd miscalculated? It was rare for Setsuna to make a mistake, but Hotaru was almost certain that she wasn't supposed to be in this colorless, lifeless world.

"Maybe you should go back now," the boy said, a nervous shadow passing over his face, "you aren't supposed to be here."

"I don't know how to get back." Hotaru replied in a somewhat helpless tone. The boy's face broke a smile that disappeared almost instantly as he looked over his shoulder. 

"That's easy!" He whispered, turning back towards her and leaning forward. "All you have to do is wake up! Wake up!"

***

"Wake up, Hota-chan!" Usagi shook Hotaru's shoulders violently, her cries beginning to border on hysteria. How long had Hotaru been out? Usagi had never been a good judge of time, but it was far too long for her comfort. Pluto had warned about the dangers of navigating the Gates of Time, and Usagi somehow wondered if Hotaru's conscious mind had somehow been separated from her traveling body. In a desperate attempt, Usagi reeled back and laid a firm slap on Hotaru's cheek. "Wake up!"

Hotaru's eyes snapped open like blinds quickly reeling into a wall. Dark, black pupils slowly returned to their original size, and Usagi heaved a sigh of relief. Beside her, Usagi heard Ami whisper 'thank goodness' softly to herself through chattering teeth. The others were standing nearby as well, and now that Hotaru was awake and safe, hopefully they could move out of the cold, snowy weather that had fallen over the land. 

"Are you all right?" Usagi asked Hotaru. The younger girl looked disoriented and confused, but she nodded quickly and stood on trembling legs. Usagi rubbed her arms fiercely to warm up and turned towards the city--Tokyo, it had to be--facing the wind and driving snow. Snow that had only come down harder since their arrival, Usagi noticed, and she hoped that it wasn't a bad sign. Pluto hadn't mentioned that they would be arriving in the middle of winter, and none of them were dressed for it. 

"Is t-that Tokyo?" Minako asked as she held herself tightly, staring at the cityscape that lay before them. Usagi took a few shaky steps forward to come and stand at her friend's side. If it was Tokyo, it was a sad sight indeed. The city of Usagi's life looked so unfamiliar that she shuddered at the sight of it. Every building was new to her, though some appeared old and ravaged, even broken. Usagi knew that war had passed, but she hadn't expected devastation on so high a scale. It was painful to look at. 

"It appears that many of the buildings have structure damage," Ami said, "I wish that Sailor Pluto had told us more."

"Can we just go?" Rei said impatiently, her eyes glassy and shaded. "I'd rather not die out here while you three stand and talk."

"Rei's right, we've got to find shelter." Makoto said, and began leading the way down the hill. Without complaint or comment, the others followed her into the outskirts of the city, where the snow began to abate and the wind was harder to detect. 

The outer city lent little comfort to the girls, however, even despite the lessened elements and promise of shelter. Most of the buildings that appeared to have sustained the most damage lined the outer city, and small fires still burned in garbage heaps and large fire bins. Around these flames, rumpled, broken citizens gathered to warm their hands and various body parts. They leered at the girls as they passed nervously, and each senshi felt the lean gazes like pinpricks. Usagi latched onto Rei's arm, and though the raven haired girl gave a mighty glare, she didn't try to pull away. 

"Just smile and walk away, ne? Yours to yours and ours to ours!" One particularly dirty outer city citizen yelled from behind a flaming garbage bin. His eyes locked on the small case that Makoto carried in her right hand. Setsuna had given them the briefcase with a small warning to spend the money wisely. There wasn't much, and she wouldn't be able to send more for a long time. Usagi herself was grateful for any help that she had given them, but she knew that the case was like lifeblood for them. Hopefully it wouldn't be quick to run out. 

The senshi didn't stay to wonder at the man, but picked up their pace and hurried on. As they finally passed a semi-ruined building, the fires disappeared and the streets became clearer and cleaner. The entire atmosphere changed as the girls passed out of the slums, and everyone became visibly more relaxed. Usagi dropped Rei's arm and slowed her pace to look at what had become of Tokyo, her city, her home.

"It's so different, Minna-san..." she whispered, slowing down and gazing about herself like a lost child. Rei frowned and grabbed her by the arm, frowning as she pulled her along. "Hey!" Usagi protested, but the other girl paid little mind to her indignant shouts. They plowed blindly forward in the softly falling snow. Though there were people about, no one stopped to look at or question the senshi about their strange state of undress. 

"All right, stop, Minna!" Ami finally shouted in the middle of an empty street. "Where are we going? We're wandering aimlessly in the middle of a future Tokyo that we know nothing about. It's cold, it's snowing, and everyone but Usagi, Rei and Hotaru are dressed in pajamas." She put a hand to her temple and rubbed for a moment, breathing heavily, "We need to find some place to stay, and I'm pretty sure we can't just waltz up to a random apartment complex and ask if they have any apartments available."

"Ami-san..." Hotaru said quietly, "what about 'Gami no apato'?" She pointed to a large billboard that, though it had a mal-formed corner, was clearly new. Large, bold black print stared back at the six girls, and below it, a long, area phone number. Usagi finally broke the silence with a loud, happy sigh.

"Good work, Hota-chan." She said, her spirits high once more. Her face in a peaceful, pleased smile, Usagi pranced up to Makoto and took hold of the small, black briefcase that Sailor Pluto had given them. Makoto let her take it without complaint, and the girls watched blankly as Usagi approached a small phone booth, clearly planning to call the number and negotiate.

Negotiate. The thought hit Ami like a loud, silver bell. 

"Usagi!!!" In a fit of enthusiasm, Ami had apprehended the shorter girl and acquired the briefcase with relative ease. Composing herself and ignoring Usagi's shocked look, Ami cleared her throat. "I'll take care of it, if you don't mind."

Usagi seemed to think that this was fine, and followed Ami into the phone booth. In fact, everyone tried to follow Ami into the phone booth, but only Usagi and Minako were able to squeeze in. Needless to say, it was quite uncomfortable. Ami dialed the number roughly and was relieved to hear the sharp ring, something that at least sounded familiar to her. 

"Is it ringing?" Usagi asked loudly, but Ami shushed her just before a woman's voice answered the phone with a upbeat 'Moshi moshi?'

***

Outside the phone booth, Rei, Makoto and Hotaru watched the skies for any signs of a letup in the snow. They were dark and gray with clouds, and if anything, the snow seemed to be getting heavier. 

"I hope we can get an apartment." Makoto said through clenched teeth, her hands working quickly on her shoulders and upper arms to draw some heat into her limbs, "And something to eat," she added quickly. Rei nodded her agreement, her lips drawn into a firm, pale line. She seemed to be unable to articulate her thoughts due to the cold, and Makoto knew how she felt. She didn't feel much like talking, herself.

Hotaru peered into the phone booth, which had become slightly fogged inside. Her thin frame looked strange against the bulkiness of the booth, and her stern expression made her presence even more odd. Her stony attitude made Makoto shiver. Hotaru's happy light, which she had retained since her childhood with Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna, seemed to have disappeared upon their arrival to New Tokyo. Makoto found that she missed it. As Hotaru pulled away from the booth, her eyes were hooded and her face tepid, almost brooding. Makoto shivered once again. 

"Something's wrong with this city," Hotaru said quietly, but before either of the girls could question her, the booth door flew open and Usagi and Minako practically fell out of the tall box-like structure. Ami, more collected, walked out and stepped over a random limb with a self-satisfied, relieved smile. 

"Not only did I get us one apartment, but the Realtor said that one tenant had just been evicted this morning, and that we could have the adjoining one as well."

"Can we afford that?" Makoto asked, biting her lip. She had no idea how much apartments would cost here, but in her own time--Past Tokyo, as she had come to think of it--it was nearly impossible to find one, let alone afford it. Ami sobered slightly at Makoto's worried look, but appeared undaunted. Behind her, Minako and Usagi collected themselves and stood up, brushing the snow from their wrinkled, overworn clothes.

"For awhile," Ami said, "we might have to find some source of income."

"Don't worry, Minna-san," Usagi said, coming to join the circle that had formed, "I'm sure we won't be here that long."

As Makoto looked around the circle of faces, heads nodded, and she found herself agreeing slowly as well. Hotaru's eyes, no longer dark and shaded, sparked with life once again at Usagi's admonition. The spark faded as Hotaru looked down and then quickly to the outer limits of the city. Makoto suddenly felt a wave of doubt emitting from Hotaru, and it pierced her own heart as well. Would the Mamoru raised here be susceptible to Usagi's steadfast love? Could anyone here, after so much war and treachery, be melted?

***

The loud slap of a newspaper on wood made Rei jump nearly an inch into the air. She wasn't normally such an edgy person, but the week had been riddled with pins and needles. Everyone was on edge or downtrodden, not only because of the lack of a happy atmosphere, but for other missing things as well. The apartments were quiet and empty, save for a few rickety chairs and cheap bedding that the group had managed to attain. Lack of sleep was making them all irritated, and the loud snap had done little for Rei's mood. 

"I'm enrolling here. I'm going to take the entrance exams." Hotaru said as Rei looked up into her level, violet eyes, "Tomorrow." She gestured to the paper, and under two nimble fingers, Rei saw the ad to which Hotaru was referring. Darrian Daigaku. The fire senshi raised an eyebrow and looked across the table at the smaller girl, who had sat down in the only other chair in the small kitchen area. 

"What's the point? We're going to be gone by the time April comes anyway." Rei said, though she wasn't sure she believed that herself. Her eyes must have shown something of her doubt, because Hotaru snorted. A quick puff of air that rushed out of her nose and made Rei feel extremely irritated. 

"It's been a week, and we haven't even found a trace of Mamoru-san." Hotaru said, "I can't wait forever to start an education, or a career--not to mention, finding more out about this place--and who knows how long it will take Usagi-san to get Mamoru-san to fall in love with her? I know you all think she's some sort of miracle love worker, but she's human, just like--"

"You?" Rei said, her eyes penetrating deep into Hotaru's own. The girl's gaze didn't shift downards or falter, though her cheeks did color slightly.

"Well...that's still up for debate," she muttered softly, though Rei heard her all the same. Abruptly, the girl stood. "I've got something important to do," she announced, the conviction back in her voice. "I'm...going out for awhile." She appeared to hesitate, but after a moment quickly turned and disappeared from Rei's view.

Rei heard the door shut quietly, and she sighed and sat back in her chair. Her eyes rolled upwards to the ceiling, which was in disrepair and water-spotted. "It's not like we could afford it, anyway." She muttered to herself, glad that Hotaru wasn't around to hear. Rei knew they would all likely have to find jobs, or wait for a miracle giver if they wanted anything more than the necessities. 

Rei sighed heavily and thought back to Hotaru. The girl had planted the seed of doubt in her mind, though Rei knew deep down that it wasn't Hotaru's fault that she was beginning to worry. She had no reason to believe that Usagi couldn't do what she set out to do, but there were so many attributes working against her. New Tokyo was smaller than Past Tokyo had been, and none of them even knew where to start...

A loud knock sounded on the door, and Rei sat up, stunned for the second time that evening. Glancing around her once, she rose swiftly and walked to the entryway. Rei's hand hovered over the knob. Who would be calling on them? No one but Setsuna knew they were here...Rei suddenly wished for a peep hole. But there was none, and she had nothing further to do but turn the knob and open the door. Hesitantly, she did so.

"Finally!" The presence in the door shook icy rain from the dark coat he or she was wearing, "You girls have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!"

Rei swallowed nervously as she stepped aside to allow the figure passage into the apartment. The presence of Tenou Haruka suddenly filled the room, and Rei bit her lip. She suddenly had a bad feeling.

***

A/N: Sorry to all you Hiiro/Usagi hopefuls. Like I said, this story is Mamoru/Usagi. And when I say Mamoru/Usagi, I mean Mamoru/Usagi. If the time in here is confusing, I'm sorry. I know I skip a lot of time, not only in the beginning of the chapter, but in the mid section. These times are not important, and that's why I did it. I hate posting/adding things that don't drive the plot, and the time that I skipped was just that. Busywork, if you would. Busyreading. Busywriting. Whatever.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Please review this one as well :D


End file.
